


Uptown Girl

by tessicathepiratequeen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Biker Gang AU, F/F, the romeo and juliet au no one asked for, uptown girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessicathepiratequeen/pseuds/tessicathepiratequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko is a member of a lower class biker gang, one of the higher ups in fact, and Yachi is a rich uptown girl who’s getting sick of crossing her legs at the ankles and sipping tea while pretending to be interested in the men her mother attempts to set her up with. It’s only a matter of time before the two meet.</p><p>Based on the song "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of Summer

           It was another summer day, beautiful and shining and the worst weather possible to be wearing a leather jacket. Kiyoko, however, was not in the business of admitting defeat in the face of summer heat and she leaned against her motorcycle sipping on her cold drink surrounded by the other members of the Flying Crows. Tanaka and Noya were fighting about something when their leader walked out of the store carrying more drinks.

            “Boys stop fighting!” Saeko reprimanded them as she handed Kiyoko another bottle so she could ditch the empty one she had been clinging to in hopes it would magically refill.

            “We’re not fighting, we are having a very adult argument.” Tanaka said to his sister while he had Noya’s head tucked under his arm in a headlock.

            “Whatever it is you’re doing get on your bikes, we’re heading out!” Sakeo ordered. Kiyoko didn’t even bother to question where they were going. The point of the Flying Crows was little more than image. Of course, should they end up entangled in someone else’s issues, they were always in the business of ending fights, not starting them.

            The flock headed out, Saeko kicking the other members into gear. There was little else to do on a day like today other than drive around. If Kiyoko had air conditioning in her apartment she might have stayed home.

…

            The air conditioning in the restaurant was blown so high Yachi thought for sure she would lose one of her toes before she got out of this awkward meeting. She sat with her ankles crossed in her pretty sundress at the table inside the fancy restaurant, sipping her iced tea as she smiled politely at the man sitting across from her as her mother directed the conversation.

            Yachi stared down into her drink wishing she were at the beach. Or anywhere but where she currently was. She let her imagination drift off, she was lying under a large umbrella at the beach, her pale skin too delicate for sun bathing. A lovely woman brought her a drink, her hair hung still damp from the ocean water. Yachi smiled at her and asked her to sit. They were getting along well, flirting incessantly, and then…

            “Isn’t that right, Hitoka?” She heard her mother say in the voice that meant she knew she’d been daydreaming. “You used to be a volleyball manager in high school, weren’t you?”

            “Oh, yes! Yes I was.” Yachi looked up at the man across the table. He had piercing blue eyes and looked even more uncomfortable than she was if it were possible.

            “Oh excellent! I’m sure you’ll have a lot to talk about, excuse me I think I saw one of my acquaintances, I’ll be right back.” And with that Yachi’s mother left them alone at the table with a wink to her daughter.

            They sat in awkward silence before the man, Yachi thinks his name was Kageyama, cleared his throat and spoke.

            “I’m sorry Miss Yachi, I was under the impression you worked for your mother’s company and this would be a business meeting. You seem very nice but, ah, I um…” Kageyama began blushing and stuttering like a fool before finally pulling out his phone and simply handing it over.

            The picture it was open to was Kageyama and a smaller man with bright orange hair that looked like the sun personified. It was obvious they were together and very happy.

            Yachi looked up from the phone and a huge grin spread across her face. “You too?”

            Kageyama gave her a blank look before it clicked and they both started laughing, making every attempt to stifle the noise in the expensive restaurant.

            “Your mother doesn’t seem to be aware.”

            “She isn’t. Maybe one day. I’m waiting for the right moment.”

            Just then Yachi’s mother returned and the awkward date began coming to a close as Kageyama took care of the bill and thanked them both for their time.

            Yachi’s mother began talking about how well she thought the chaperoned date had gone while Yachi picked at what was left of her dessert and looked out the window at the beautiful sunny day.

            It was looking like another boring day spent inside at the mercy of her mother’s plans.

            And then the restaurant window shattered.


	2. Awkward Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, so I posted this yesterday and I've already gotten comments wow. I'm honestly, I don't know what to say!  
> So instead of saying something I decided to write the next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

            Kiyoko had, unlike most days, been wrong. “Boring” was not the word she would use to describe barreling through a window into a fancy restaurant with Saeko and Tanaka following after her to pull the guy she’d been chasing kicking and screaming back into the street.

            The sounds of people screaming as they scampered away from the scene made Kiyoko’s head swim and for a second she thought she saw someone jump out of the restaurant through the broken window. But there was no time to contemplate whether or not she was hallucinating, there was a fight to win.

            She jumped back out through the window and right there, in the throws of the fight, saw what she had to believe was the smallest, prettiest girl she had ever seen, and there was a very large man with a glass bottle coming at her.

…

            This was it. This was how Yachi Hitoka was going to die. She watched in horror as the man came at her with the bottle but then a sudden blur of black interrupted her vision and the next thing she knew the man was on the ground and someone else had pulled her into their arms.

            Yachi turned to have her face smushed by enormous boobs before their own pushed her away so she could see her face. It took a moment for Yachi to realize the intimidating looking woman was talking to her.

            “ARE YOU OKAY?” She screamed into her face and Yachi was absolutely terrified.

            In the most eloquent of ways she responded by screaming back “Need…Safe! HELP!” The woman holding her shoulders nodded.

            “Kiyoko!” A beautiful girl with black hair turned to look back as the woman holding Yachi yelled, “Get this girl outta here! Someplace safe!” The girl with the black hair nodded and the next thing she knew Yachi was on the back of a motorcycle with a calm voice instructing her to wrap her arms around the waist of the person driving.

…

            Kiyoko sped away from the scene with the shaking girl on the back of her bike clinging to her jacket like her life depended on it.

            _Someplace safe._ Kiyoko thought, replaying Saeko’s words in her mind. She wasn’t sure where that would be. She was out of their part of town and had no idea where to go. The only place she knew how to get to was… the beach. That was perfect. At this time of day few people would be there so the girl would have enough space to breathe and Kiyoko knew how to get there. Those were good enough qualifiers for a safe place for now. She switched the gears on the bike and headed towards the ocean.

...

            Yachi had no idea where she was being taken. The only thing she knew was that she was terrified. She hadn’t even realized the bike had stopped until the stranger put her hand over hers.

            “Are you okay? You can let go now if you want.” Yachi unhooked her hands from the soft leather and practically jumped off of the bike before falling to the ground in a daze. The girl with the black hair looked at her with concern. “Are you okay?” She repeated.

            “I, uh, I whe-where am I—” Yachi stopped herself as she turned and looked out to the ocean. “I’m at the beach.” She managed before she burst into tears as she laughed.

            “Hey, miss? Are you, are you alright? Do you want to sit down somewhere? I mean, not in the parking lot?” The stranger stumbled over her words, trying to assess the mental state of Yachi as she stared down at her. All Yachi could do was nod as she continued crying. She wasn’t even sure why she was crying.

            The stranger helped her up and helped her walk over to a bench at the edge of the sand.

            “I’m going to go get you a water bottle, okay?” The girl with the black hair asked. She had beautiful eyes Yachi noticed as she looked up at her. All she could do was nod and with that the beautiful stranger walked away in search of a vending machine.

            “Okay Hitoka, get it together, breathe in and out, it’s not so bad, you have no idea where you are, you have no idea who you’re with, and you just rode a motorcycle without a helme-OH MY GOD I JUST RODE A MOTORCYCLE MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!” She shouted at the empty beach.

            “Sorry about that, I wasn’t sure where else to take you or how else to get you out of there.” The stranger was back, holding out a waterbottle and a tissue to Yachi.

            “Oh, I erm,” Yachi went quiet as she took the waterbottle.

            “Kiyoko.”

            “I’m sorry?” Yachi looked back up to the stranger.

            “My name’s Kiyoko.” The stranger, Kiyoko, reiterated, blushing and looking down at the ground.

            “O-oh, I’m, my name is Yachi.”

            Kiyoko looked up with a soft smile, the last thing Yachi was expecting from a girl who drove a motorcycle. “It’s nice to meet you, Yachi.”


	3. Sunsets and Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I wasn't sure if I was going to pick this back up because I felt like I'd left it in a place where I could comfortably walk away leaving an open ending. However it looks like we'll be continuing this story after all!
> 
> This chapter's alternative title: Neither of their Gay Little Hearts can Take This Nonsense

“You and your friends did all that because an old lady got her purse stolen?!” Yachi exclaimed as her eyes opened wide at the explanation of what had happened just that afternoon.

            “Oh, well, yes, I suppose it did get a little out of hand though.” Kiyoko blushed a bit as she spoke, embarrassed for just how much of a scene the Flying Crows had called. “I suppose it could have been handled with more grace, but at least it was exciting.”

            Yachi giggled. “I suppose, this day definitely turned out more exciting than I’d expected. I mean, I was on a chaperoned date and now I’m watching the sunset on the beach while I squish sand between my toes and OH MY GOSH IT’S SUNSET WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!” Yachi suddenly leapt to her feet and began pacing in front of the bench Kiyoko was still seated on as she watched her walk back and forth, yellow sundress swishing.

            “Yachi…?” Kiyoko murmured trying to get the attention of the frantic girl in front of her.

            “I got involved in a street fight, disappeared, rode on the back of a motorcycle, without a helmet, and now it’s nearly sunset and my mother has no idea where I am oh no no no no…” Yachi continued before Kiyoko reached out a hand to grab one of her wrists in an attempt to stop her from diving headfirst into a full-blown panic.

            “Do you have your cell phone with you?” Kiyoko asked calmly as Yachi stared at where she held her wrist and let her gaze travel back up to those beautiful blue eyes.

            “No, I left my purse at the restaurant.” Yachi said quietly.

            “Would you like me to give you a ride home? There’s a helmet in the saddlebag if that would make you feel safer.” Kiyoko offered. Trying not to blush at the fact that she was still holding Yachi’s hand and she hadn’t bothered to pull away from her yet.

            “Oh, okay, yes, thank you. I’m so sorry for the inconveinience.” Yachi nodded frantically before pulling away her hand so she could bow.

            “Oh, n-no it’s no trouble at all! After all I got you into this mess, didn’t I?” Kiyoko stuttered and blushed at the display of gratitude as she stood. “Let’s just, head back to my bike and I’ll find a helmet for you.” Kiyoko started walking away to hide the blush on her face. This girl had to be one of the cutest human beings on the planet and Kiyoko had just spent nearly an entire day with her.

            Light footsteps followed after her and she felt Yachi stop by her while she reached into her saddle bag to retrieve the helmet and a spare pair of sunglasses. She turned to hand them to Yachi and the way the setting sun’s light hit her she looked like an angel, her hair gently blowing in the light sea breeze.

            “Kiyoko? Are you okay?” Yachi asked, worried at how Kiyoko had just frozen when she turned around.

            “Oh, yes, sorry, just got a bit distracted. The sunset is beautiful here.” She handed the helmet and sunglasses to Yachi before getting on the motorcycle and starting it.

            Once the helmet and sunglasses were situated Yachi carefully got on the bike behind Kiyoko, barely even touching the back of Kiyoko’s leather jacket.

            “You’re, um, going to have to scoot forward a bit, and you should probably wrap your arms around me, okay?”

            Yachi nodded but didn’t say anything, the only confirmation Kiyoko got that she had been heard was Yachi’s arms wrapping tightly around her waist, her legs squishing up against her thighs.

            “Okay, I’ll drive slow, just shout directions for me when we get back into town.”

            Yachi nodded against Kiyoko’s back and Kiyoko eased the bike out of its parking spot and drove out onto the road, heading back towards town.

…

            “That house, up on the right!” Yachi shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

            “You live here?” Kiyoko said in awe as she stopped the bike in front of one of the largest houses she had ever seen.

            “I know, it’s a bit much.” Yachi carefully got off the bike, she opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted as the front lights suddenly turned on, a door slammed open, and a woman ran out of the house towards them.

            “Hitoka! Oh my darling I was so worried about you where were you! They found your purse in the restaurant and I thought one of those awful thugs had taken you!” As Ms. Yachi embraced her daughter she finally notices Kiyoko, sitting on her motorcycle. “You! What are you doing here? What did you do with my daughter?” Ms. Yachi shouted as she pushed Hitoka behind her.

            Kiyoko blushed and started stuttering, unable to answer Yachi’s mother when she was glaring daggers at her.

            “This is Kiyoko, she helped me escape when I got caught up in the fight.” Yachi attempted to step out from behind her mother, trying to explain the situation in the safest way possible.  
            “Oh?” Ms. Yachi squinted at Kiyoko as she nodded her agreement with what Yachi had said. “Very well then, thank you. Now I’d appreciate it if you left, Hitoka, come inside! Now that I know you were, safe,” she paused before saying the word, “I’m very angry with you for disappearing and not even attempting to call or come home sooner!” Ms. Yachi led her daughter inside while Hitoka continued to look over her shoulder back at Kiyoko who sat there dumbly before snapping out of it when the front door slammed closed. She was about to start up her bike again when she heard the door open and looked up to see Yachi running back down the front walk.

            “I’m sorry about my mother. I just… I wanted to properly thank you for giving me a ride home.” Yachi smiled wide before glancing back behind her but her mother was still inside.

            “It’s really not a problem.” Kiyoko blushed. Yachi noticed how her pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight.

            “You know, Kiyoko. I was thinking earlier today about how I wanted to go to the beach. Thank you.” Yachi bit her bottom lip before smiling again and turning around to run inside her house. Kiyoko felt her heart skip a beat and took a moment to try to calm down before starting up her motorcycle and turning to head home.


	4. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi calls Asahi to tell him how she embarrassed herself while Kiyoko and Suga talk in her living room about Gay Shit™

“Asahi I can’t believe I said that it was so embarrassing!” Yachi bemoaned to her best friend before burying her red face into a pillow while holding her phone up to her ear. “I don’t know why I said that! Why would I say that, Asahi?”

            “Well, Hitoka, it kind of sounds like you were attempting to flirt with her.” Asahi responded after a moment.

            “Of course that’s what I was trying to do! Haven’t you been paying attention?” Yachi practically wailed into the pillow, loud enough for her words to be understood by the man on the other end of the line.

            “Ah, sorry Hitoka, but, if you were trying to flirt with her I don’t see what the problem is?” The confusion was clear in his voice. But just how could Yachi explain what the problem was? What even was the problem?

…

            “You should have seen her Suga! If a sunflower turned into a person she’s what it would look like!” Kiyoko explained, barely paying attention to the cup of tea her favorite mechanic had given to her. “And her hair—”

            “Shined like gold in the sunlight and she looked like an angel, you really have a thing for blondes Shimizu.” Suga teased with a grin and they both chuckled.

            “But really, Suga, she was just absolutely adorable! And what she said when she came back out to say goodbye was just the sweetest thing.” Kiyoko blushed, and finally took a sip of her tea, which was now lukewarm.

            “Did you get her number?” Kiyoko’s eyes widened and she nearly choked on her drink. “I take that as a no then.” Suga stated while Kiyoko coughed.

            “Dammit.”

            “Such a shame too, and she was so blatantly flirting with you, and rich! By god you could get out of this apartment and go somewhere with air conditioning!” Suga teased light heartedly.

            “So could you if you’d make a move on Mr. ‘I swear it was working just fine yesterday.’” Kiyoko teased back.

            “Shimizu have you such little faith in me? I’ll have you know that I offered him number since it seemed his car was in such disrepair, despite being brand new, so he could call me _after hours_.” Suga sent Kiyoko his conniving look as he placed emphasis on the last words.

            “And how did Mr. ‘I literally can’t come in here just to talk to you so I have to pretend my car is broken’ take that?”

            “Kiyoko my dear, just saying ‘Daichi’ would be less of a mouthful. Of course, I’m sure Miss ‘I was just thinking I wanted to go to the beach today’ might find it endearing.” Suga giggled as Kiyoko swung the pillow in her lap at his face.

            “But really, what did Daichi say?”

            “He blushed and stuttered and bowed so low I thought his forehead was going to touch the garage floor.” They both burst out laughing.

 


	5. 3 Days Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK ALMOST TWO YEARS *throws this into the void and runs away.*

            Three days.

            Three whole days.

            That’s how long Kiyoko spent avoiding Yachi. Which wasn’t particularly hard, except that Yachi had permeated almost every though that went through Kiyoko’s head.

            She had an absolutely, horrifically, awfully, massive crush.

            A crush she had no real intentions of doing anything about.

            Except at 9:07am on that third day her phone went off, waking her up.

            “Hello?” Kiyoko asked groggily while reaching for her glasses.

            “I did it!” Suga yelled, causing Kiyoko to flinch away from her phone, holding it at arms length as her friend continued shouting half sentences that coincidentally only half made sense.

            “What did you do?” Kiyoko asked when Suga finally took a moment to take a breath.

            “I got Daichi’s number!”

            “You got handsome mechanic’s number?!” Kiyoko exclaimed, finally more awake.

            “Yes I did, and a date while I was at it.” Suga stated, sounding quite proud of himself. “Now it’s your turn.”

            “What do you mean my turn?” Kiyoko asked, feigning confusion.

            “You know exactly what I mean. Now buck up and do it, I have a date to plan!” And then he hung up.

            Kiyoko stared at her phone. She was never going to get out of this.

…

            Yachi was sitting out on her front porch, reading and taking advantage of the sunny day.

            A sunny day that would be much better spent walking down the beach with a girl with ebony hair.

            Yachi sighed and set down her book. She’d barely managed to read a full page, she couldn’t get Kiyoko’s smile out of her head. She’d looked out to the street immediately every time she heard a vehicle go by, hoping it was the motorcycle she’d ridden only a few days before.

            Of course, as soon as she had decided that she was going to read her book and stop looking up every time she heard an engine, a motorcycle turned onto her street, heading straight for her house. But Yachi wasn’t going to look up this time, nope, she’d had enough of that sinking feeling in her chest every time she had looked up and realized Kiyoko wasn’t there to sweep her off her feet. Yachi thought Kiyoko could probably lift her, _now there’s a thought_.

            The sound of the engine slowed and seemed to go on for just a moment down the path in front of her house before it cut off.

            Yachi still didn’t look up.

            “Ahem.” The sound of someone with a light, delicate voice clearing their throat finally got Yachi to look up.

            “Hey Sunflower, it’s a nice day out. Perfect for the beach.” Kiyoko stood, smiling but the uneasiness on her face was obvious. One hand held the gate has if she was trying to ground herself while the other was held behind her back.

            Yachi didn’t even take a moment to think before throwing her book onto the table in front of her and running down the path.

            “You came back!” She exclaimed, smiling wide and blushing. Kiyoko’s face softened from uneasiness to something a little more hopeful and adoring.

            “Thought I should bring something to make up for essentially kidnapping you.” Kiyoko said as she pulled a bouquet of sunflowers from behind her back and handed them to Yachi.        

            Yachi blushed madly as she took them from Kiyoko before looking up into grey eyes. Kiyoko was blushing too.  
            “You know, you’re right. It is a perfect day for the beach.” Yachi practically whispered.

            They both smiled wide before jumping on Kiyoko’s motorcycle and driving off into the sunny mid afternoon.


End file.
